onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 51
Volume 51 is titled "The Eleven Supernovas". Cover The cover is light blue, with two intersecting lines that are even lighter. The title logo is purple (fading from white), dark yellow, and magenta, and the author's name is written in dark yellow. A smiling Luffy stands at the bottom. Above him, bound by the light borders, are the Eleven Supernovas. From left to right and top to bottom are X Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo, Basil Hawkins, Jewelry Bonney, Capone Bege, Killer, Roronoa Zoro, Eustass Kid, and Trafalgar Law. Author's Notes |} Chapters *492. : The Straw Hats and Camie attempt to rescue Hatchan as they fight the Flying Fish Riders led by Duval. It gets complicated when the original Straw Hat members realize this is the same Hatchan from Arlong's crew, but Nami decides to help him anyway. *493. : Hatchan is freed as the Straw Hats start winning against the Flying Fish Riders. Luffy confronts Duval. *494. : Duval reveals that he has a grudge on Sanji as Luffy knocks his helmet off, revealing that Duval looks like the poorly drawn face on Sanji's wanted poster. *495. : Duval attacks Sanji as the Straw Hats manage to escape from the Flying Fish Riders. Luffy inadvertently knocks out Duval's steed Motobaro by looking at him, and Sanji gives Duval a strong kick to the face. *496. : The Straw Hats are treated to takoyaki on Sabaody for saving Camie, Pappag, and Hatchan. Duval's face has been reconstructed due to Sanji's kick, and he is no longer antagonistic toward the crew. Pappag explains how to get into the New World. *497. : The Straw Hats arrive at Sabaody and break up into smaller groups. However, Luffy sees a World Noble shooting a slave. Hatchan makes sure he does not fight back, and Pappag explains who the World Nobles are. *498. :Luffy's group arrive at Shakky's Rip-Off Bar, where they learn about the Supernovas, who are pirates currently on Sabaody with bounties of 100,000,000 or above. *499. : Luffy's group enter Sabaody Park as Zoro encounters a World Noble elsewhere. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny receive a call that Camie has been kidnapped, so Sanji decides to call in the Flying Fish Riders. *500. : Before learning of the situation, Robin informs Nami of the prejudice against fish-men. The Straw Hats and the newly named Rosy Life Riders search for Camie. She is located at the Human Auctioning House at Grove 1 to be sold, and the first mate of the Roger Pirates, Silvers Rayleigh, is there also. *501. : After Usopp finds a lead, the Straw Hats and Rosy Life Riders head to the auction house as it is revealed that the World Government will execute Portgas D. Ace in order to incite war with Whitebeard. *502. : Some of the Straw Hats reach the auction house, intending to buy Camie to free her. However, she is bought by a World Noble named Saint Charlos. After Luffy and Zoro arrive, Hatchan is shot by Charlos when he attempts to stop Luffy from rescuing her by force. Angered by Charlos' actions, Luffy punches him in the face. SBS Notes *Brook's age and height are revealed. *Oda explains his inspirations for Thriller Bark. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Changes References Site Navigation ca:Volum 51 pl:Tom 51 Category:One Piece Volumes